It is common knowledge that electrically small antennas exhibit high quality factors and small bandwidths i.e. the bandwidth follows size. In prior art publication WO 2005081583 A1 a small loop antenna is disclosed wherein the antenna is made of a conducting strip lying in the same plane as the outer surface of the battery drawer of a hearing aid. The prior art antenna has limited bandwidth, a problem, which is hard to overcome given the space limitations of an ITE hearing aid.
The present invention provides means to increase the bandwidth of the antenna whereby the given space for accommodating an antenna is used more efficiently.
The general idea of the invention is to increase the area surrounded by the loop while maintaining the cross section and the outer circumference of the loop.
The invention covers an electrically small loop antenna with increased bandwidth and efficiency for ITE and CIC. However other kinds of audio equipment for use in the ear may benefit from the invention. This could be sound protectors or wireless communication devises used in the ear.